


無題

by HumanError3 (PsychoNebulae)



Category: xaa-xaa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/HumanError3
Relationships: Reiya/Kazuki
Kudos: 1





	無題

零夜仍没有明白现实为什么会发展为现在的情况。他正第三次将一葵压在床上，靠着自己的本能反复进出他亲弟弟年轻几岁的身体。

这确实只剩本能，零夜想，他实在无法从过往中找寻出任何爱意的蛛丝马迹。

有很多人会夸兄弟俩是美人，但零夜第一次认真端详起一葵的面容却是在他们初次上床的那天。月色趁着住户还没来得及拉上窗帘而洒进狭小房间，微弱地照亮一葵微弱的生命。

他高挺而有些微弧度的鼻梁像自己。他上薄下厚的嘴唇像自己。他锋利的颌线像自己。

只有他永远透着悲戚的双眼不像自己。除此以外，就连似乎毫无情意的、搂紧零夜后颈的手也与兄长如此相像。

起因也许是乐队久违回到高知演出，也许是一葵久违吞咽下酒液，也许是昏暗路灯光线下他歪歪斜斜拉住零夜的胳膊。他们没有回家，走了很远的路绕去他们熟悉的、学生时代会和女孩子去的小旅馆。

尽管认识的一些乐手或多或少地有过同性性经验并私下交流过感想，那还是零夜的第一次实践操作。他不知道贴紧自己嘴唇后一动不动的一葵有无经历，卸下口红的嘴唇慢吞吞而不知所措地动作起来。

男人的嘴唇原来也可以这么柔软。男人的舌尖原来也可以这么撩人。一葵几乎不长胡须的脸颊紧贴着零夜，意识到的时候两人舌尖已经毫无章法地密切缠绕着，因为一刻不停舔舐着对方导致来不及吞咽下的唾液几乎要从嘴角溢出。

危险。

零夜松开一葵，在黑暗中用力地呼吸。一葵投射来有些迷茫的视线。那人的手搭到零夜胸口的那一刻，他清晰感受到了从亲弟弟指尖涌来的浪潮般的情欲，渡至自己身上后又变成野火一般四处蔓延燃烧着，仿佛要把自己的感官烧成灰烬。

上衣被近似于撕扯的动作带到地上，一葵湿润的嘴唇从下巴滑到脖颈，又直截了当地含住了零夜的胸口。零夜几乎要叫出声，又被思维定式的缰绳牵制住不容许自己发出那般甜腻被动的呻吟。

一葵和定期去健身房把身材维持在结实程度的零夜不同，瘦弱的身体穿起西装虽是好看，摸在手上还是惹人怜惜。零夜摸了太多年的贝斯或是女人，一葵背部线条是这样新奇细腻，他忍不住迎合着被舔吻的节奏来回摩挲。

危险。

脑中再一次响起警报是在一葵的嘴唇移动至零夜的肚脐下方的时候。他的手也已经覆在裤腰的纽扣上准备解开。

太危险了。零夜想。危险的是一葵想更进一步的手，危险的是不愿多加阻拦的自己。危险的更是自己已经兴奋到发涨的下体。

一葵还是那样的神情，除了目光里也许多了几分失控的欲望。他缓缓跪坐到床上，解开纽扣拉下拉链，休闲裤的布料发出窸窣的声响。一葵抬着头，因为发型原因只露出的那一侧眼睛仰出上目线的角度，手上动作却全然是恶魔的低语 —— 已经抚上零夜的性器，那个青春期后就再也没有用开玩笑的方式彼此捉弄过的部位。

零夜无论如何不想和自己的弟弟成为床伴的关系 —— 他坚信二人之间没有爱情可言 —— 却说服不了自己在跃入深渊之前摁住一葵的手。他总是纵容着一葵，纵容他带着自己组数次乐队，纵容他扯下自己的内裤，再到纵容他含住自己。

一葵的红发很是蓬松，零夜要多用些力才能摸到他的后脑勺，将他的头压得更近一些，施虐般地要他吞得更深。性器被温暖的口腔包裹吸吮，那人的舌头也半是生涩地缠绕着。光是用嘴就能发出如此下流的水声并且在房间里惊人地回荡着，零夜在射出来之前推开了一葵。

“…… 射在里面 …… 就做不了了 ……”

零夜说出了这晚性事中的第一句话。一葵点点头，让零夜脱下了他的裤子。

已经没有回头路可走了。零夜看着在自己高昂性器前低垂着眼睑的一葵，凭着涌至头顶的沸腾性欲弯下身礼尚往来。不知一葵的身体是更敏感还是放荡，他冲到喉头的呻吟被无数次压下。

零夜逐渐发现了这具身体的乐趣所在，毫不客气地细细吮过还未清洗的肉冠，又一路滑下去含住他的阴囊轻轻拉扯。主唱低沉好听的声音此刻输出的只有呻吟，擦在零夜的耳朵上逼迫他想立刻进到一葵动人的身体里。他摸了摸一葵微微湿润的后庭，飞速拉开床头柜抽屉摸出润滑剂 —— 劣质难闻，但必要。

冰凉的半流体接触到一葵滚烫的身体时他不禁颤抖，勃起的性器也因此抽动着挺得更高。零夜将一葵推倒在床上后想再去拿个套，刚起身就被拉住了胳膊。

“ 没病就直接进来。 ”

—— 所以说真的就是床伴吧，一葵整夜说的唯一一句话都如此地没有感情。可即便如此零夜也顾不上了，伸手探进了一葵紧致的后穴。

原来男人的构造是这样的。零夜努力感受着又烫又紧的肠壁，确确实实是与女人不同的。他的手几乎无法动作，零夜凑上去与他接吻时性器相蹭似乎能让一葵放松一些。于是他用另一只手握住了一葵，拇指轻轻刮着系带。一葵颤抖不已，零夜不想让他那么快射出来，撤出手指后添了些润滑剂将自己堵了上去。

零夜被好几个上床对象说过尺寸不小，这一点也在他扶着性器挺进时候一葵的表情中看出来了。龟头又要比柱身更宽一些，勉强挤进去时一葵的眉头紧蹙着，手也捏皱了粗糙的床单。零夜再次俯下身亲吻他的五官，尽管他自己都快难以自持。

零夜回想这好像还是头一回不戴套，被自己亲弟弟毫无间隙地紧紧包裹着的感觉充斥着禁忌的快乐。被拍了拍胳膊后零夜心领神会地稍稍动作起来，一葵的每一次收缩都好像让零夜在里面涨得更大，所剩无几的理智也随着一进一出被本能完全取代。

他凭借着从其他人那里听来的些许知识一下下戳在一葵的前列腺，好在那人的过激反应给了他足够的自信。一葵不再压抑自己的声音，色情的喘息都变成了足够量的性刺激，促使着零夜再次握住了一葵涨大的性器并加快了自己进出的动作。他甚至抬起一葵的一边腿，挺进时撞在对方股间发出激烈的声响。

一葵的体液源源不断分泌出来，湿滑的触感勾引着零夜的神经末梢让他巴不得立刻宣泄出来。他用手温柔地取悦着一葵的性器，结合处却不留情面地用力进出。

没有什么意外地，一葵射在自己腹部的时候断断续续的呻吟格外高亢。他用手背遮住自己的眼睛，下半身仍在时不时抽动着，性器挤出了最后几滴白浊。零夜将它们舔干净，抓紧一葵的双肩进入了最后冲刺。

许是因为对于射在弟弟里面一事尚存顾忌，零夜迟迟到不了。一葵大概是感受到了兄长的尴尬，抬手将中指搭在他的乳尖上来回摩挲。零夜最后还是喘息着将精液灌进了一葵的体内，拔出来的时候还连着粘稠的丝。

他们没有后戏的拥抱接吻也没有共同入浴，零夜把一葵体内自己的残留物抠出来的时候甚至弄疼了他。零夜一瞬间是想哭的。

第二次发生关系也是如此。

第三次也要这样无疾而终吗？

一葵趴着以至于零夜看不见他的表情。至少在性事上是可以满足他的。做他的贝斯手一直以来也不算失格。

他想要什么呢？

我又想要什么呢？

如果真的没有任何爱意，为什么又不甘心只做床伴呢。

零夜绝望地闭上眼，脑中浮现出一葵一如既往悲哀的眼神，然后再一次再一次，在自己的亲生弟弟体内，绽出纯白的花。


End file.
